Celestial Angels
Category: Guild Category: Rushu Guilds Category: Mixed Alignment Guilds Celestial Angels was created by Akuzimo and Kyru. Both boyfriend and girlfriend (husband/wife in Dofus). Guild was created by the leaders strong will to lead a guild of his own. The guild accepts anyone from a set Level and sometimes lower, depending on the player. But the guild ' ''accepts people who have an attitude that doesn't beg for trouble. In short words, kind and nice people. ' Celestial Angels members tend to go on hunts and Daisy Dungeon runs. We have our own guild spot, -31, where we meet and fight club tournament-type things. Has a variety of members from around the globe, with some of foreign languages. Languages spoken are minor German, Spanish, French, English (Primary), minor Japanese, and possibly others. Had the member NIBAS for sometime, but he left. -------------------------------------------- '''Leaders' -------------------------------------------- *Name: Akuzimo *Class: Iop *Rank: Leader *Allignment: Bontarian *Allign Order: The Salvatory Spirit Order (Priest) Leader of the Celestial Angels. Akuzimo (married to Kyru) has a hard leadership point of view and doesn't tolerate stupidity among members. He doesn't mind if the members play around, or have fun, for that's what Dofus is about, but none of the constant stupidity. Enforces all the rules of his guild with the strictest standards. Generally nice person that is easy to get along with. But can get very angry when the time calls for it and stands for what's right. Akuzimo is a generally serious leader and knows the ropes of both leadership, and how to appeal to the public. Betraying his trust and friendship are both grave offenses that are immediately bannable and are unforgivable, meaning there is absolutely no chance for return. Also, messing with and/or making fun of Kyru (Girlfriend/Dofus Wife) are also bannable offenses when caught. *Name: Kyru *Class: Sacrier *Rank: Second-In-Command *Allignment: Bontarian *Allign Order: N/A Co-Leader of Celestial Angels. Kyru (married to Akuzimo) is the person who usually enforces the rules when Akuzimo is out. She's also incharge of kicking out members that haven't shown their faces for quite sometime. I.E. On Trial members who haven't show up for weeks. A very sensitive person that doesn't like to get made fun of and loves to have friends to play with. Only member to have the right to 'Banish' besides the Leader. ---------------------------------------------- Rules & Regulations ---------------------------------------------- *1. Don't cause unwanted trouble. *2. Try to settle your own disputes without leader interference. *3. Don't pick a fight with the leaders or other members. *4. Congratulate members on accomplishments, don't look down on them. *5. Don't ask for ranks and rights, you'll get them when we feel you're ready. *6. Don't spam the guild chat *7. Don't spam the allignment chat *8. Definately don't go screwing around with mods/admins *9. Have fun! ---------------------------------------------- Banning Offenses ---------------------------------------------- *1. Excessive fighting *2. Disrespecting the leaders *3. Extremely bad attitude or needless swearing *4. Not showing up for 3 or more weeks without reason *5. Extreme spamming of the guild chat (after warning) *6. Aggressing other guildies without conscent *7. Throwing a fuss over a lost challenge/Aggression *8. Teamkilling in public fights (gives the guild a bad name) *9. Aggression of neutrals is forbidden under all circumstances. Unless agreed upon before said aggression takes place. Team Killing in a public fight where there's lots of people that tend to join is an absolute bannable offense. It gives the guild a bad name and reputation. When you make a fool of the guild, you make a fool of me (Akuzimo), and I can't have that. Also, aggressing neutrals is strictly forbidden, Neutrals tend to spread that news around fairly quickly, and if you're in my guild, it can lead to complications for us. ---------------------------------------------- Ranks & Rights ---------------------------------------------- *On Trial - N/A *Servant - N/A *Reservist - Manage XP Distribution *Craftsman - Collect Resources *Protector - Place Collector || Collect Kamas/Items || Full Paddock Rights *Treasurer - Manage Boosts *Second-In-Command - Manage Rights || Manage Ranks *Leader - Bannish Rights and Ranks can also be given for maturity. XP given to the the guild is also required. Ask a leader for amounts needed. You must be appointed Treasurer/Second-In-Command. Rights and Ranks can be taken away with abuse and immaturity. On Trial || Servant ------------------------------------- Basic rank within the guild. The On-Trial can request their guild XP be raised so they can contribute, thus raising their rank. But within a period of 3 days to 1 week, the On Trial member will automatically be promoted. But 100 given xp is required, to prove activeness. Reservists ------------------------------------ *Required: 1 Week in guild *Required: 1000 XP These members are those who have been with the guild for at least a week and have donated 1k XP to guild. Reservists are more distinguished than servants and also have the abilities to manage the XP of other members. Craftsman ---------------------------------------- *Required: 2 Weeks in guild *Required: 3000 XP These members are the ones who have been around for half a month. The Craftsman, despite the rank, has nothing to do with crafting at all. The Craftsman can not only Manage XP, but can collect resources from the perceptor. Protector ------------------------------------------ *Required: 3 Weeks in guild *Required: 5000 XP These members are distinguished among all by being the first rank with the ability to place a perceptor. They can also collect both items and kamas and have full paddock rights. They are also tasked with having to defend the perc when it is under attack. Or the rank and rights of the Protector will be revoked. Treasurer ---------------------------------------------- *Required: All Leader approval *Required: 1 Month in guild *Required: Leadership Skills *Required: 10000 XP The Treasurer is perhaps one of the most trusted members of the leaders. The Treasurer has the most responsibility of everyone in the guild. They are to foresee the lower members and report any problems to the Second-In-Command. They have the right to Manage Boosts. Second-In-Command -------------------------------------------- *Required: All Leader Approval *Required: 1 Month in guild *Required: High Leadership qualities *Required: 20000 XP The Second-In-Command is the backbone of the entire guild. Being there only 2 at a time, they are responsible for keeping the entire guild in order. They are to report major problems to the Leader. The Second-In-Command has the ability to both Manage Rights, and Manage Ranks. They must be appointed by ALL leaders and must have a personal relationship with the leaders in some way. Friendship is the unbreakable bond between the Leader and his Second. Leader --------------------------------------------- *Required: ALL Member approval (Craftsman and up) *Required: 2 Months in guild *Required: High Leadership qualities *Required: 20000 XP The Leader is the most powerful member in the guild. The Leader must be able to appeal to the members, while being able to do what's best. Even if it's a bad thing. The Leader is responsible for maintaining all members of the guild, maintaining all ranks and rights, and must be incharge of all the major aspects, such as who gets what rights under special conditions. The Leader must be present in all major decisions that will affect the guild, such as raising entry level requirements and mass rank changes. Also has the allmighty right of "Banish". Allowing the Leader to seperate that non-worthy member from the members that matter. The only person to have the right to Banish that isn't of the Leader rank is Kyru (Second-In-Command). Guild Relations --------------------------------------------- Celestial Angels has ties to the guild, Vampire's Blood and possibly "Raze". The official alliances and relations are unknown. But as I (Akuzimo), have friends in these guilds, then I guess so. Excepting from one, GhostOfRazgriz, who is in Storm Troopers. Which in turn, will possibly have nothing to do with us. *Raze *Vampire's Blood *Vampires Collectors --------------------------------------- The items and kamas of the collector are property of the guild. Not the person who sets the collector. The person who sets the collector will alert a higher rank, and when the items/kamas are received, they will be distributed equally. Especially items such as Iron, or wood, or grains. Collected Weapons will be auctioned off on a predetermined date. Auctions are open to anyone, meaning even non-guild members. Current Guild Entry Level --------------------------------------- *Celestial Angels' Current Level Requirement: Level 25+ *Exception: Eniripsa (Level 20+) Log Of The Celestial Angels --------------------------------------- *Level Requirement changed from Open to Level 15 - 3/17/07 (17/3/07) *Second-In-Command Sarella appointed - 3/18/07 (18/3/07) *Second-In-Command Kyru goes in for surgery. Get well soon :( - 4/8/07 (8/4/07) *Kyru returns and is ready to assume command again - 4/15/07 (15/4/07) *Level Requirement changed from Level 15 to Level 25 (Enis excepted: Level 20) - 4/15/07 (15/4/07) Special Thanks --------------------------------------- Special thanks to... *ShieldOfDarkness - For helping with my levelling and helping get members. *RollOfTheDie - For leaving his own guild to help mine gain XP to raise to Level 5. *Brownie-SS - For lending me the 31KK I needed to buy a Guildalogem, making CA possible. Much love brown! *GhostOfRazgriz - For making a small impact on the community by helping CA conquer many a weak perc, and for giving aid whenever needed. *Deneth/Bethus - For helping me by buying Brokle and Unlearning potions. Also for passing on valuable info to the members of Vampire's Blood making it possible to organize vital hunts and rescue parties for members in need. *SticksAndBones and -DeathbringerJ- - For helping the guild through hunting down valuable items and assisting in the hunt for new members. *Cippatwo - She helped me in the hardest of bonta quests, thus aiding me greatly on my path to joining an order, and becoming better known throughout the bonta allignment by being able to use Allignment Chat. All person(s) are friends from other guilds who took time out of their day and guild lives to help my guild start on its road to stardom. With that, anyone who would do such a thing, has my eternal respect.